


Music at Heart

by Kat_d86



Series: Lucifer's Orbit [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Favours, Lux - Freeform, M/M, Music, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_d86/pseuds/Kat_d86
Summary: As long as he could remember Anthony wanted to play the piano but his parents just wanting him to take over the family business. A last minute job at a top L.A. night club could change his life forever





	Music at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be interesting to shine a light on the world surrounding Lucifer and how he affected those around him without focusing too much on the Devil himself. None of these have a set time frame (unless directly specified) and are intended to slot in at any point from the beginning of Season 1 to the end of Season 3. I’ll leave it up to you guys where you feel they fit best. Enjoy.
> 
> Music is based off 'The Piano Guys' version of 'Can't Help Falling in Love' and 'Twinkle Lullaby'

As long as he could remember Anthony Tenorio had wanted to play the piano. He’d had lessons since he was a kid and practiced everyday but when his parents started talking about him taking over the family business he’d realised he wanted to make it his life. When he finally got up the courage to tell his parents they have screamed at him about abandoning his responsibilities. They said he needed to learn how hard they had had to work for everything they had now and sent him to live with his uncle in L.A. They said he could only come back once he had proved to his family that he appreciated everything they had given him.

His uncle ran the U.S. side of the cleaning firm his parents had built. His dad organised the workers in Mexico and made sure everyone had the right paperwork. “Always have the right paperwork. You can’t get in trouble if you have the right paperwork” his dad always said. 

He knew it was a better deal than people got by crossing the border illegally, but Anthony didn’t really like that people were stuck working for them until they had paid his parents back for getting them into the country, with interest. It was all legal, his dad said, and they had the paperwork to prove it. Anthony was pretty sure his family made more money off that than they did any of the cleaning contracts they had. It was yet another reason he hated the idea of going into the family business and just wanted to get away from it all. Sure, it had paid for the big house and anything he could ever have wanted growing up but he didn’t think he’d ever be able to take advantage of people like that.

His Uncle had huffed and puffed about having another mouth to feed then added him to the list with all the other workers. He’d spent the last few months cleaning office buildings, bowling alleys and night clubs at bizarre hours. His uncle paid him the same as any other employee so he couldn’t afford much more than the basics and he had no time for his music. Did it give him a new appreciation of what his parents had gone through to build their business? Sure, but it also confirmed to him what he already knew. That he didn’t want to take it over when his dad retired. 

He barely had any free time but ever second he could he found a way to practice. He drew a keyboard on the kitchen table to practice his fingering. He watched YouTube videos of different compositions and tried to imagine how he would make them his own. The little spare money he got he spent on sheet music that he read on his lunch break in the back of the cleaning van. He worked hard and his Uncle seemed please but every time he asked if he was ready to give up his ‘stupid dream’ Anthony felt the need to be honest and said no. 

A few of the other workers had asked why he didn’t just leave. He had no contract holding him and now he was in America he could do anything but Anthony just shook his head. He didn’t want to abandon his family, he loved them but he knew they didn’t understand. If he left they would be heart broken. He just wanted to find a way to secure the family business without locking himself into a lifetime of boring business meeting and paperwork. Then, maybe, they would give their blessing for him to follow his own dream. However, the more time went on the less and less likely that seemed. 

He was half way through cleaning a motel when his Uncle called him. An urgent job had come up and he needed to get there right away. He left the others to finish the motel and took the van over to Hollywood Boulevard. He went to the back door of the nightclub, Lux, and was let in by one of the bar staff. Apparently, their normal cleaners hadn’t turned up and the club needed to be seen to quickly before they opened for the evening. After those brief instructions the bartender disappeared into the back and Anthony was left on his own. 

Anthony pulled what he needed out the van and made his way into the club. He looked around and barely noticed the dirty tables and stained floor as he saw what was in the centre of the room. A Piano! He left his mop bucket on the edge of the dance floor as he stepped over and lovingly ran his stained hands over the keys. It had been so long since he seen a full sized grand. He looked behind him but the barman was still in the back and no-one else was around. He pressed a key gently and smiled as the perfectly tuned note hung in the air. With one more cautious look behind him he rolled up the sleeves of his overalls and sat down. 

He’d heard a variation of ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ and had been longing to try it. He hadn’t seen the sheet music but he trusted his ears and each note followed the last as his fingers moved over the keys. After a few bars he stopped trying to play quietly and let the music flow. He didn’t care if he got caught, as long as he could finish the tune. He felt all the stress and frustration of the last few months leave him as the notes filled the room. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into the music, ignoring everything else around him, as his fingers danced. He missed a note on the last chorus but recovered with an improvised variation that made him smile. He looked down to make sure he got the last few bars perfect and the final note hung in the air as he finished with a flourish. 

A slow clap echoed around the room and he stood in a panic. He frantically looked around and saw a man looking down at him from the top of the stairs. He was tall, with dark hair and slight stubble. His black suit and white shirt were pristine and perfectly tailored to his lean body. Anthony couldn’t help but stare, it was quite possible the most attractive person he had ever seen, and it took a moment for him to realise he had just been caught playing someone else’s piano when he should have been working.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude” He said quickly. He stumbled as he tried to step around the stool then cursed internally as he realised he had spoken in Spanish. “Umm, ... I …” He tried to find the right English words to apologise as his hurried back to his mop bucket.

“Not at all, it was refreshing to hear someone else play for a change” He looked up in shock as the man spoke perfect Spanish. He started to walk down the stairs and Anthony found himself mesmerised by the way he moved.

“You play?” he asked in surprise as the man crossed the floor to stand next to the piano.

“Yes. This is, after all, mine” He laid his hand on the lid of the grand and Anthony gulped.

“It’s yours?” he managed with a squeak as he realised this must be the owner of the club and he tried to calculate how much trouble he was in. 

“Yes, Lucifer Morningstar. A pleasure to meet you” The man introduced himself and held out his hand. Anthony instinctively wiped his own on the side of his overalls before accepting the hand shake. He couldn’t help but notice his grip was strong with long, elegant fingers that Anthony knew would be perfect for playing the piano. “Do you know anything else?” Lucifer asked with a tilt of his head to indicate the keyboard and Anthony reluctantly let go of his hand. 

“Well, yes. But I really should get back to work” He said but he couldn’t keep the disappointed tone from his voice. 

“Nonsense, there’s plenty of time. Please” He waved to the seat Anthony had just vacated before stepping back and resting his elbow on the piano lid, still speaking without a single trace of an accent. Anthony stood still for a moment before hesitantly sitting back down. He’d heard about the eccentric club owner from his Uncle, a man who called himself the Devil and apparently took the role very seriously. It didn’t bother him, he knew what it felt like to play a role so if this guy wanted to call himself the Devil who was he to judge. At least he got to pick the role he played instead of having someone else choose it for him. 

He sat for a moment as he thought about all the tunes he hadn’t had a chance to play for months before deciding to keep it simple. It was slightly embarrassing, but Twinkle Twinkle Little Star was one of the first things he’d ever learnt to play and it had a special place in his heart. He started with the first few simple notes so his audience could identify the tune then started to add his own cords and variations. The core tune was still there but he’d made up his own composition around it over the years that until now had only ever existed in his head. It was so much more than the simple nursery rhyme and he liked to think it was worthy of a public performance even though he’d never played it for anyone else. Yet right now he felt the overwhelming desire to share it with the world, even if the ‘world’ was currently only one person leaning on the corner of the piano. 

He tried not to look up at Lucifer, there was something about the man that was intensely distracting. He focused on the music and felt himself playing better than he had for months, despite the lack of real practice, and knew it was because he was finally allowing himself to truly enjoy himself and do what he really wanted. He let the final note fade before resting his hands on the keys.

“Impressive” Lucifer said and Anthony smiled, “However, do you know anything a little more, you know, grown up?” He finally looked up as Lucifer moved and unexpectedly sat next to him on the bench. “For example,” and he started playing. He hit the keys with exuberance and his fingers danced as they threw out a fast paced jazz number. Anthony could only watch in awe as his hands moved so quickly he didn’t even have time to register which notes Lucifer was hitting. He looked at the man’s face to see he was barely even looking at the keys. Instead Lucifer smiled at him and nodded towards the keyboard in invitation. Anthony tried to get a gauge of where the tunes was heading before taking a deep breath and joining in. 

He followed Lucifer’s lead. He didn’t really know where the song was going, or if they were really playing anything specify anymore, but he wove notes around the tune the Devil laid out. Their hands crossed over each other as they reached for keys at the other end of the piano and Anthony couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this much joy. Even his old teachers had never been able to just let themselves go and follow the music like this. They’d all insisted on repeating what was in books and dusty old compositions. But this? This was what music was really about for him, being fully immersed and letting yourself enjoy the moment. 

Lucifer deliberately nudged him with his elbow and he looked up in silent question only to notice he had slowed the tune down. Anthony realised it was a signal that the song was ending and he reluctantly played out the last few notes and the two of them finished together. He wasn’t sure how long they had been playing but he realised he was sweating slightly and it took a moment to catch his breath. 

“Not bad” Lucifer said with a grin and Anthony found himself captivated by the smile. He breath came faster again and he realised he was leaning closer. A small part of his brain told him this probably wasn’t the best idea but he ignored it the instant Lucifer’s grin widened. “Not too bad, at all” the Devil purred and Anthony was rewarded with a kiss. It sent electricity down his spine the way no one else ever had and he tried to return it just as passionately. 

When they finally broke apart Anthony was panting and he opened his eyes to see Lucifer looking at him hungrily. The Devil stood and held out his hand with a smile. 

“Come with me” he said and Anthony couldn’t help but grin back as he took his hand and followed him up the stairs.

Anthony woke up slowly to a feeling of complete contentment. He found himself sprawled across a large bed in a penthouse suite with the sunrise shining through the window and smiled as he recalled how he’d come to be there. His mother would likely have an apoplectic fit if she ever found out what he’d done last night, not that he regretted any of it. However, after their reaction to his musical dream, he was never going to tell his parents his other desires. He loved his parents but he knew this was something else they just wouldn’t understand. The thought ruined the moment slightly and he rolled over to find he was in the bed alone. He heard a piano through the open doorway and he sat up lazily. He found his overalls on the floor so pulled them on and tied the sleeves around his bare waist before wandering out into the living room.

Lucifer wore a dark silk robe as he played a gentle tune whilst a glass of whiskey sat on top of the piano. Anthony walked over and lent on the corner of the wonderful instrument in a strange reversal of their first meeting. He didn’t say anything and simply listened till Lucifer eventually paused to reach for his drink. Anthony sighed.

“I should probably go” he said reluctantly, and Lucifer glanced at him over the rim of his glass.

“Is that what you really want to do?” he asked playfully with a suggestive smirk and Anthony felt his cheeks flush with heat.

“No, but my Uncle will be worried about me” he admitted although he thought his Uncle would be more concerned about where the van was than him.

“Ah, family can be such a drag” Lucifer replied then got up and stepped over until he was directly in front of him. Anthony stood up straight and Lucifer cast his eyes appreciatively over his bare chest before moving closer. “Tell me, what is it you truly desire?” he asked and Anthony’s eyes immediately dropped to the muscular torso visible through the open front of Lucifer’s robe “Other than me, obviously” The Devil clarified and Anthony looked up into his eyes.

“I want them to let me go” he found himself saying and the other man’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. 

“Who?” he asked and Anthony leant back on the piano with a heavy sigh.

“My family. They’ve had my whole life planned out for me ever since I was a kid. Where I’d go to school, what I’d study at collage, even this was their idea” he tapped the piano lid, “They thought it would make me more interesting but now they say I play too much. They want me to take over from Dad when he retires but it’s all so dull” He ran his hand through his hair and tried to figure out why he was baring his soul to a man he’d only just met. All the secrets he’d been holding in were tumbling out of his mouth and he seemed unable to stop them. This wasn’t exactly what he’d expected from a one-night stand. “I just want to make music” he lamented.

“Then go” Lucifer said but he shook his head

“It’s not that easy. I can’t just abandon my family”

“Why not?” he asked, clearly confused.

“Because…well…I don’t want to” He admitted, and Lucifer tilted his head.

“So you both do and do not want to leave?”

“No, I want them to let me leave” Anthony clarified.

“Ah, and what would it take to do that?” he asked and Anthony gave a sad laugh.

“I don’t know. I suppose if the business was safe so I didn’t have to take over from Dad? Maybe then they’d let me do my own thing” He wondered what that would feel like to not be constantly compared to some unobtainable, perfect, version of who his parents thought he should be.

“That should be easy enough to arrange” Lucifer replied and Anthony looked up in surprise. “I own multiple, high end properties all over Los Angeles. If your family where to be awarded continuous contracts to keep them all spic and span would that be sufficient to secure your release?” For a moment Anthony’s mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Was this man really offering him hundreds of thousands of dollars’ worth of cleaning contracts just so he could play the piano?

“Why would you do that?” he stammered.

“Call it a favour from another Artistic soul. Assuming you think they would accept?”

“I…well….yes. I’m sure I could convince them” and he knew he wouldn’t give up until he had got his parent to agree. This was the perfect way for him to prove he cared about his family’s future whilst also gaining control of his own.

“Good, it’s a deal” Lucifer held out his hand and Anthony shook it immediately. “Now you owe me one” he added and a slight tingle of worry crept into Anthony’s mind as he realised he had just made a deal with the Devil, or at least someone calling themselves that. Yet, this was everything he could want with the added bonus of being offered to him by possibly the most attractive person he had ever seen. When he thought about it he really didn’t mind the idea of owing this man anything, especially not after last night. Speaking of….

“I’d like to give you more than one” he said, eagerly, as he looked Lucifer up and down again and they both grinned before reaching out for each other. Lucifer starting to untie the sleeves of the overalls around Anthony’s waist and he in turn pushed the robe off Lucifer’s shoulders. They kissed and once again he felt like electricity was coursing through him. 

He should probably call his Uncle and tell him the good news, he thought. Then Lucifer began to run a hand down the middle of his back at the same time as he traced a line of kisses down the side of his neck. Anthony gasped at the sensation. 

Later…he would call his Uncle much later he thought and then he stopped thinking and let himself enjoy the moment.


End file.
